La venganza del fantasma
by Yuhe Hime
Summary: Oneshot! Es sobre un fantasma que se quiere vengar jejeje leanlo! tiene un poco de romance HXS


N.A: Hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic de historias de fantasmas quedo un poco corto porque nunca había escrito un fic de este anime y no tengo experiencia. Ya sé q no hay ningún otro fic por el momento publicado en esta sección pero espero ver sus trabajos muy pronto espero q les guste mi fic.

No sé con que nombres conocen a los personajes porque cuando yo vi la serie les habían cambiado los nombres Japoneses a nombres americanos así que les voy a dar los dos nombres Satsuki-Cler, Hajime-Ned, Leo-Pool, Momoko-Nicole, y Keiichirou-Ben eso es para que no tengan ningún problema con los nombres.

Aclaración Historias de Fantasmas definitivamente no me pertenece.

LA VENGANZA DEL FANTASMA

Autora: Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

Leo, Satsuki y Hajime estaban recibiendo su última clase. Había sido un día largo y aburrido. Estaban ya en secundaria y era época de invierno todo estaba rodeado por nieve. Finalmente la campana de salida suena y todos comienzan a salir.

Satsuki comienza a guardar sus cosas. Leo y Hajime se acercan a su escritorio.

"Vamos Satsuki, date prisa" la apresura Hajime.

"Ya terminé, vámonos" responde comenzando a caminar. Cuando están saliendo de la escuela se encuetran con Momoko que viene caminando con Keiichirou.

"Hola" los saluda Momoko "¿Nos vamos?" pregunta.

"Si, vamos, hace mucho frío" responde Leo.

Cuando están caminando Satsuki se detiene repentinamente y voltea a ver a la vieja escuela rápidamente "Ah?"

Hajime se detiene y la ve "¿Que pasa Satsuki?" pregunta.

Satsuki lo voltea a ver "Creí escuchar algo en la vieja escuela…" responde y voltea a ver nuevamente.

"Yo no escuché nada" dice Momoko viendo hacia la escuela también.

"Yo tampoco" añade Keiichirou.

"Creo que solo fue tu imaginación" dice Hajime.

"Vamos chicos, dense prisa" los apresura Leo. Así que comienzan nuevamente con su camino.

"Escuché que mañana estará la feria, que les parece si vamos?" pregunta Momoko.

"Creo que esa es una buena idea!" dice Satsuki emocionada.

"Bien! Entonces nos veremos a las cuatro de la tarde ¿les parece bien?" pregunta Momoko.

"Si, entonces nos vemos mañana" dice Leo.

Luego los cinco se despiden y toman su camino. Satsuki, Keiichirou y Hajime toman el mismo camino puesto que son vecinos.

"Bien, los veré luego" dice Hajime y se va a ir pero cuando ve a Satsuki se da cuenta que está con la mirada perdida hacia otra dirección "¿Que ocurre?" pregunta pero Satsuki parece no escucharlo "Satsuki?"

Satsuki reacciona y lo ve.

"¿Que pasa?" pregunta viéndola.

"¿No lo escuchan?" pregunta y ve nuevamente al lugar.

"¿De que estás hablando?" pregunta Hajime sin entender ni escuchar nada.

"Yo no escucho nada Satsuki" dice Keiichirou.

"Estas loca…" dice Hajime y entra a su casa.

"Que extraño… vamos Keiichirou" dice y entran a su casa.

Está anocheciendo y Hajime está en la terraza de su casa sin nada que hacer al ver al frente ve a Satsuki caminando hacia la orilla de la terraza "¿Ah? ¿Qué va hacer?" se pregunta viéndola.

Satsuki continúa caminando lentamente hacia la orilla y no parece que vaya a detenerse.

"Satsuki?" pregunta pero no recibe respuesta "Satsuki?!" grita más fuerte pero Satsuki continúa caminando al precipicio de la casa. Parece estar hipnotizada. "Satsuki!!! Satsuki estás loca?!!! Que haces?!!!" grita comenzando a preocuparse "SATSUKI!!!!" grita con todas sus fuerzas.

El grito la hace reaccionar y comienza a ver a su alrededor desubicada "¿Que está pasando aquí? ¿Que hago aquí?" pero cuando ve al frente ve que esta a solo un paso de caer "Aaahhh!!!" grita y se tira para atrás cayendo sentada "¿Que pasó?" pregunta asustada viendo a todas partes.

"¡¿Satsuki estas bien?! ¿Qué es lo que ibas a hacer acaso estás loca?!"" grita Hajime desde el otro lado.

Satsuki finalmente lo ve "¡¿Hajime que paso?!" pregunta asustada.

"Espera no te muevas en seguida voy para allá" dice y sale corriendo en dirección de su casa.

Satsuki se queda sentada en donde está sin entender nada de lo que está pasando y en pocos segundos llega Hajime y se hinca junto a ella "¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¡¿Acaso querías matarte?!" grita.

"No sé como llegue hasta aquí, ni siquiera sé que estaba pasando…" responde aún confundida "… lo único que recuerdo es… esa melodía… la misma que escuché en la escuela vieja y la que escuché fuera de la casa!"

"¡¿Qué?!" pregunta sorprendido "Esto se está poniendo muy extraño… cuando lo vuelvas a escuchar será mejor que nos digas y no le prestes atención" le dice.

"Esto me está asustando" dice Satsuki.

"Satsuki, Hajime ¿Qué está pasando?"

Los dos voltean a ver y es Keiichirou que se está acercando.

"No te preocupes Keiichirou, no pasa nada" responde Satsuki. Hajime se levanta y la ayuda a ella a levantarse.

"Regresaré a mi casa, nos veremos después" se despide Hajime y se va.

Al día siguiente en la tarde los cinco se reúnen en la entrada de la feria entran.

Satsuki va detrás y Hajime va con ella "¿Lo volviste a escuchar?" pregunta.

"No, ya no" responde.

"Bien, quizá ya no pase nada"

"Si, eso espero" responde y sonríe.

"Oigan muchachos! Dense prisa vamos a la rueda de la fortuna!" grita Leo apresurándolos.

"Si!" responden ambos y los alcanzan. Luego de subirse a varios juegos mecánicos y jugar en algunos puestos van a comprar un helado y caminan cerca del bosque platicando.

"Es muy extraño lo que nos cuentas Satsuki" dice Momoko intrigada comiendo de su helado.

"Tienes razón, pero esto es excelente! Esta es una misión para mi, el investigador de fantasmas" dice Leo emocionado.

Repentinamente Satsuki comienza a escuchar nuevamente la melodía "Allí está otra vez! No la escuchan?!" pregunta comenzando a asustarse.

Todos comienzan a tratar de escuchar pero nadie oye nada.

"Llévanos a donde proviene el sonido" dice Leo.

"¡¿Qué?!... pero…"

"No te preocupes, no permitiremos que te pasa nada" dice Hajime sonriendo.

"De acuerdo" responde y empieza a seguir la melodía guiando a todo el grupo corren por varios minutos hasta que se adentran en el bosque y repentinamente Satsuki se detiene cerca de una peña.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Se detuvo la melodía?" pregunta Momoko.

"No… puedo escucharla pero… no sé donde está… viene de todas partes" responde.

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntan todos sorprendidos y comienzan a ver a su alrededor.

Satsuki empieza a sentir temor, la melodía estaba envolviendo su mente y la estaba volviendo loca "Sal de mi mente!!!" grita con todas sus fuerzas y se deja caer al suelo tapándose los oídos.

"Satsuki!" dice Keiichirou preocupado y se hinca junto a ella.

Satsuki hace presión sobre sus oídos con fuerza tratando de dejar de escuchar la melodía pero lentamente comienza a sentir sueño y empieza a soltar sus manos.

"Satsuki?!" pregunta Momoko al verla.

Satsuki se pone de pie. Había perdido completamente la conciencia y como un zombi comienza a caminar dirigiéndose al barranco.

"No otra vez! Deténganla!!!" grita Hajime que está un poco lejos.

Leo corre para detenerla pero Satsuki parece haber adquirido fuerza "Satsuki despierta" dice sosteniéndola, pero Satsuki continúa caminando. Momoko y Keiichirou corren también para detenerla y ni aún así logran detenerla.

"Es demasiado fuerte!" dice Momoko.

"Déjala en paz!!!!" grita Keiichirou con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Suéltenla!!" grita Hajime que esta un poco retirado de donde ellos están.

"¡¿Qué estás loco?!" pregunta Leo.

"Solo háganlo, tengo una idea" responde.

Los tres obedecen y se alejan un poco. Hajime entonces corre y se lanza sobre ella y los dos caen al suelo. En este momento Satsuki abre los ojos y ve a Hajime sobre ella y se sonroja un poco pero entonces recuerda lo que estaba ocurriendo y reacciona.

"¿Qué pasó?" pregunta viendo a todas partes.

Hajime se levanta y se sienta "Estabas caminando hacia la peña" responde ayudándola a sentarse.

"No puede ser! ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?!" pregunta asustada "¡¿Qué es esto?!"

-No se entrometan- dice una voz fuerte y tenebrosa.

Todos se asustan y comienzan a buscar de donde proviene. Y entonces frente a ellos se materializa un enorme fantasma, a penas se puede ver pues se confunde con la oscuridad de la noche.

"¿Q-que… es e-eso…?" pregunta Leo aterrado.

-No se entrometan, ella debe morir-

"¿Por qué?" grita Satsuki rápidamente.

-Me vengaré, tu llevas la sangre de la persona que me adormeció por todos estos años JAMÁS TE LO PERDONARÉ- grita y se lanza sobre ella.

"Nooo" grita Satsuki quien lo esquiva rápidamente.

"Oye déjala en paz! Ella no fue quien te puso a dormir!" grita Hajime.

-Humanos estúpidos, me vengaré tomando la sangre de quien me adormeció- grita y se lanza nuevamente sobre ella y entra en su cuerpo.

"Nooo Satsuki!!!" grita Keiichirou.

Satsuki abre los ojos completamente como si tratara de respirar sin lograrlo entonces sus ojos toman un color verde fosforescente y se eleva por el aire.

"Ay no! Satsuki" dice Momoko.

-Los humanos son tan frágiles, tomaré la sangre de está humana como venganza JAJAJAJA-

"Déjala en paz! Ella no fue quien te puso a dormir Déjala!" grita Hajime.

-Jamás, este es su fin- dice y sonríe entonces Satsuki vuelve a abrir los ojos completamente y el fantasma sale de su cuerpo y Satsuki comienza a caer por la peña.

"Satsuki!!!" grita Hajime y salta de la peña.

"Nooo!" grita Leo y corre a la orilla.

"Vamos!" dice Momoko y comienza a correr para bajar la peña por el sendero.

Hajime va cayendo y logra atrapar a Satsuki en el aire y entonces cae de pie en la bajada de la peña y comienza a correr colina abajo sin poder detenerse pero cuando va corriendo una piedra se atraviesa en el camino y cae rodando para abajo, finalmente logra detenerse y ve a Satsuki que esta inconsciente.

"Satsuki! Satsuki despierta! ¿Estás bien? Satsuki!" dice tratando de despertarla preocupado.

Satsuki comienza a abrir los ojos "Ah…?" exclama y se sienta.

Hajime suspira aliviado "Estas bien…"

Entonces Satsuki recuerda lo que ocurrió y comienza a llorar abrazando a Hajime "¿Qué voy a hacer?" pregunta llorando sobre él.

Hajime se sonroja al sentir su abrazo.

"Me matará!" dice aún llorando.

"No!!! Eso no lo permitiré" responde decididamente. Entonces Satsuki lo ve "No te preocupes, encontraremos la forma de mandarlo a dormir nuevamente, si tu madre pudo hacerlo entonces nosotros también lo haremos" dice tomándola por los hombros.

Satsuki asiente con la cabeza y ve al suelo.

"Satsuki!!! Hajime!!!" grita Momoko que está llegando con los demás "Que alegría que se encuentren bien!" dice aliviada.

"Y el fantasma?" pregunta Satsuki.

"Se fue después de dejarte caer" responde Leo.

"Ay no! ¿Qué haremos Satsuki? Papa no está esta semana en casa" dice Keiichiou.

"Seguramente el fantasma regresará por mi!" dice angustiada.

"No permitiremos que te haga nada, yo podría quedarme con ustedes" dice Hajime.

"¿En serio?" pregunta Satsuki.

"Esa es una buena idea" dice Momoko "Yo también podría quedarme en tu casa, mañana es domingo así que no hay clases"

"Yo también me quedaré!" dice también Leo.

"Muy bien!" dice Keiichirou.

Al regresar a la casa Satsuki busca el diario de fantasmas y encuentran el dibujo del fantasma pero la página donde debería estar el conjuro esta arrancada "¡Ay no! No está! ¡¿Qué haremos?!"

"No te preocupes, encontraremos la manera" dice Momoko tranquilizándola.

Es media noche y ya todos duermen en sus sacos de dormir colocados en la sala de la residencia Miyanoshita. Satsuki está sentada en el sillón de la casa cubierta con una frazada.

"Deberías dormir" dice Hajime sentándose junto a ella.

Satsuki lo ve "No puedo dormir, tengo miedo…" responde.

"No te preocupes, todos estamos aquí" responde sonriendo "Debes dormir o estará muy cansada para luchar contra el fantasma.

Satsuki sonríe "De acuerdo…" responde y se va a dormir con todos los demás.

Más tarde Hajime despierta y no ve a Satsuki por ninguna parte "Satsuki?" pregunta pero no recibe respuesta así que se levanta a buscarla y al entrar a la cocina ve a Satsuki con un enorme cuchillo a punto de metérselo en el pecho. Hajime corre y le tira el cuchillo "Otra vez tu?!!!" grita.

Entonces el fantasma sale del cuerpo y se lanza sobre Hajime –ALEJATE- grita y desaparece entonces Satsuki cae al suelo desmayada.

"Satsuki!" dice y va con ella rápidamente. Hajime la lleva hasta el sillón "Despierten!!!" les grita a los demás y empiezan a levantarse "El fantasma está en la casa!"

Satsuki se sienta parece estar ½ dormida y se queda en el sillón viendo al suelo sin decir nada.

"¿Satsuki?" pregunta Keiichirou.

Satsuki levanta la vista y sus ojos comienzan a brillar como cuando el fantasma la poseyó.

"Esta dentro de ella!" grita Leo asustado y se tira para atrás.

Satsuki se eleva en el aire –El cuerpo humano es tan frágil jajajaja no podrá soportar mi poder por mucho tiempo y morirá! Jajajaja-

"No puede ser! Deja en paz a Satsuki!!!" grita Hajime comenzando a enojarse.

"No Satsuki!!!" dice Keiichirou comenzando a llorar.

"Debemos hacer algo!" dice Momoko.

"Si, pero que?!" pregunta Leo.

Repentinamente Momoko siente algo extraño dentro de ella "De prisa, necesito sal!" dice.

"¿Qué?" pregunta Hajime.

"Deprisa! No queda mucho tiempo!" lo apresura.

"Si" responde Hajime y corre a buscarla.

"También necesito agua pura y alguna estatuilla" añade.

"Yo iré por el agua" dice Leo.

-No podrán detenerme!!-

"No permitiré que lastimes a Satsuki!" dice Momoko.

Hajime llega hasta Momoko "Aquí está la sal" dice entregándosela rápidamente.

"Sal… sal de mi CUERPO!!!" grita Satsuki luchando contra el demonio dentro de ella.

-Deja de luchar contra mi… es inútil jajajaja-

"Satsuki…" dice Hajime preocupado mientras la ve.

"Esta bien la estatuilla de este perro?" pregunta Keiichirou.

"Si, eso está bien" responde Momoko, entonces llega Leo con el agua. Momoko dice un conjuro con el agua en sus manos y se la lanza a Satsuki.

-NOOOOO- grita el demonio retorciéndose por el dolor y luego parece que un lazo invisible lo amarrase en el aire impidiéndole que escape.

Momoko utiliza la sal para dibujar un símbolo debajo de Satsuki y toma la estatuilla en sus manos "_Fantasma Tsumine descansa en esta estatuilla donde no puedas causar más daño, fantasma Tsumine descansa en esta estatuilla donde no puedas causar más daño, fantasma Tsumine descansa en esta estatuilla donde no puedas causar más daño" _repite.

Mientras dice el conjuro el fantasma comienza a luchar para no salir del cuerpo de Satsuki –No puede ser… eres tú… eres tú nuevamente! No podrás vencerme dos veces no lo permitiré!!!-

"_Fantasma Tsumine descansa en esta estatuilla donde no puedas causar más daño, fantasma Tsumine descansa en esta estatuilla donde no puedas causar más daño, fantasma Tsumine descansa en esta estatuilla donde no puedas causar más daño" _continúa repitiendo sin detenerse.

Finalmente el fantasma sale del cuerpo de Satsuki –NOOOOOOOOO- grita mientras entra en la estatuilla.

Satsuki comienza a caer y Hajime corre para atraparla en el aire.

Momoko se queda de pie con la estatuilla por unos segundos y entonces cae sin conocimiento.

"Momoko!" dice Leo y va con ella.

"Satsuki!" dice Hajime tratando de despertarla.

Satsuki abre sus ojos lentamente "Se fue!!!" dice rápidamente tratando de levantarse pero cae nuevamente sobre los brazos de Hajime sin fuerzas.

"Tranquila, ya se fue" dice tranquilizándola.

Momoko comienza a despertar y Keiichirou y Leo la ayudan a levantarse.

"Si sabías que fantasma era y como enviarlo a su sueño psíquico ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?" pregunta Hajime.

"Yo… no lo recuerdo…" responde sin comprender.

"Bueno, finalmente todo esto terminó…" dice Leo aliviado.

Satsuki ve a Momoko por unos segundos "Podrá haber sido… sería mi… madre…?" se pregunta.

Más tarde Satsuki está recostada en la ventana viendo a la calle y siente que alguien se recuesta junto a ella.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" pregunta Hajime.

"Si, eso creo…" responde y sonríe "Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda" dice viéndolo.

Hajime se sonroja y ve a otra parte "A… bueno… si… no fue nada" responde.

"Es bueno saber que no estoy sola cuando estoy en problemas" dice.

Hajime sonríe y la ve "Puedes contar con eso.

FIN!!!

N.A: Que les pareció mi fic?! Por favoooooooooooor dejen sus R&R X╬ porfis quiero saber si les gustó o no cualquier comentario está bien aunque prefiero las criticas constructivas bueno, nos veremos después.


End file.
